Data access or other transactions are typically authorized when first accepted. However, such transactions may execute in the future when the credentials provided at the time of authorization have expired. For example, a credential used to authorize a long-running or a delayed transaction may expire prior to the execution of the transaction.
This document describes methods and systems that are directed to addressing some of the problems described above, and/or other problems.